


young lovers with their legs tied up in knots

by johnnyc4kez



Category: American Horror Story, American Horror Story: 1984
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Drug Addiction, Modern Era, Past Drug Addiction, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-01-14
Packaged: 2021-03-12 12:34:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28760376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/johnnyc4kez/pseuds/johnnyc4kez
Summary: Montana comes to comfort Xavier after a long day
Relationships: Montana Duke/Xavier Plympton
Kudos: 1





	young lovers with their legs tied up in knots

Xavier laid in his bed, looking up at his ceiling. He had been crying almost all day for no desirable reason. He was still going through withdrawal and he felt empty. He was just yearning for anything, any emotion or any feeling at all to peek through the darkness. That's when his phone chimed, he ignored it for a second but then it chimed again. It was a text from his girlfriend, Montana. 

Xavier, you haven't texted me all day. I'm getting worried. Do you need me to come over? What's wrong?

Please answer Xavie, Brooke and Chet and Ray said they were all worried too.

The bleach blonde sighed, picking up his phone and clicking on the banner notification that was beaming over his lock screen. It was a picture of both of them together. they both looked so happy to be there, with each other.

He started typing, not knowing what to say at first but eventually just breaking. He needed her more than ever at this moment, he didn't wanna be a burden but he knew that she would love him and help him no matter what, because she was that type of person. She was a bitch with a stone cold heart to everyone except Xavier, she loved him too much and she knew he was sensitive. So she was gentle with him, he basically owned him. He would do anything she asked, but she wasn't exploiting him. She genuinely loved him so much. He was her soft spot, her weakness. 

can you come over maybe

His text was very bland, that's the way he talked when he was drained, Montana knew something was wrong just by the lack of punctuation and effort he put into that message. 

I'm on my way, I'll be there soon. 

She shot a quick text before springing up off her bed, she went in her closet and grabbed a sweatshirt and threw it on, she grabbed her keys and wallet from her dresser and put her shoes on, running out of her apartment down the stairs through the parking lot and into her car in the span of 5 minutes. She started driving at a moderate speed since it only took a few minutes to get to Xavier's apartment from hers. 

She eventually arrived, getting out of her car and throwing her hood up as she shivered. She walked into the building and ran up the stairs, going to Xavier's apartment and quickly knocking on the door. Xavier heard the knock on the door and he groaned, getting up sluggishly and walking to the door, opening it. Montana sighed with relief and hugged him, not even noticing how bad he looked. 

She smiled and kissed his forehead. “God, I was so worried, are you okay?” she brushed her small thumb over his black and blue bruised cheek. He didn't even know how he'd gotten that. “Yeah..” he nodded, looking down at the ground. “C'mon, let's go to your room.” Montana suggested, walking through the cramped, bland halls to Xavier's bedroom.

Montana sat down, pulling him down with her. She smiled and looked at his face, his cheeks were coated with salty tears that made his face glisten when reflected at the right angle. “You can cry if you need to cry..im right here, I'll listen to you and try to help you to the best of my ability.” she reassured him, he nodded and just cracked. He gave up. He fell into her chest, he smelt her lavender shampoo and let the warmth of her body envelop him. He sniffled a little bit, he couldn't stop crying for whatever reason. He didn't even know why he was so sad, he just was. And he was so grateful to have Montana there to just be with him.

He finished crying after what felt like forever. He had got it all out. “It's okay to cry, Xavi. I hope you know that. I know everything's been hard lately, but you're gonna get through it. I'm not lying this time. don't worry, I love you." Montana said, her heart was so heavy. she felt so guilty that Xavier had to feel like this, knowing how sensitive he was. 

she smiled and wiped the tears off of his bruised cheeks. she grabbed his head and pulled him closer, kissing his pink lips. she pulled away and looked into his bright blue eyes. they were so blue she could drown if she looked at them for too long, but she couldn't look away. she was lost in his face, studying every crook and cranny precisely. from how sharp his jawline was to how foxlike those eyes were. to his lips and his nose. everything about him was gorgeous. to Montana, he was the prettiest boy ever. 

Xavier broke the trance she was in by speaking. "I'm tired.." he rubbed his eyes. His voice was so smooth, like silk. "do you wanna sleep then? or what do you wanna do?" she said, concern clear in her coco hues. She was trying to keep him company and to keep him distracted, he had a history of self destructive behavior when he was in a dark spot. That's how he had become addicted to drugs, on an impulse. "maybe we could just eat something in the kitchen? I'm hungry too." he shrugged his shoulders, holding Montana's hand. "sure, we can do that." she got up, pulling him with her and walking to the kitchen. she stopped in the living room to pet Xavier's dog and then caught up with her boy in the kitchen. 

He was wearing sweatpants and a black shirt tucked in, wasn't his best outfit but then again, he was going through a really hard time.  
"what do you want?" he turned to face her. "whatever you're having." he nodded and looked down in the cupboard, grabbing a box of cereal and two bowls. He poured it and put them both on the table. they sat down. Xavier ate slowly while Montana ate faster, they eventually both finished and Xavier put the bowls in his sink. He looked at his girlfriend closely, getting lost in her face just as she had only a few minutes prior. her chocolate colored eyes and her soft face, to her sharp eyebrows. everything about her was just perfect. He eventually snapped out of it and kissed her fast, grabbing her hand and walking back to his room with her. "now we can sleep.'' Xavier stated before pecking Montana's lips again. "okay, goodnight. I love you, so much.." she said, and then Xavier was out cold. it wasn't long before she fell asleep too.


End file.
